cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RogalDorn
Hello ! This page was last edited or modified by (talk • ) on }} (UTC). Hello + Wiki business Hi and pleased to meet you, I see you're continuing on MvP's and Locke's work as an admin, which is awesome. Anyway, recently I ran into some vandalism on the Disorder War page, since, it's coming from IP/anonymous users, perhaps a semi-protect might help curb this type of vandalism. — [[User:Imperator Honorius|''' Imperator ]] talk ' ' 22:40, Saturday, 1 February 2014 (GMT +8) :I'm not Rogal, but done :P. Thanks for pointing that out. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:20, Saturday, 1 February 2014 ( ) :: Thanks Bobogoobo. :) — [[User:Imperator Honorius|''' Imperator ]] talk 21:55, Sunday, 2 February 2014 AWST ::Thanks for catching that Bobo. I haven't been very active in CN since I moved back home. Also, nice to meet you Imperator! :) — RogalDorn 06:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC) SVG maker Rudolph on IRC told me about a tool I hadn't heard of that convert images to SVG. It's implemented in Inkscape (Path-->Trace Bitmap, or Ctrl+Shift+B) with colors as well. It seems to have trouble being very accurate with most of the flags I've tried, though. Maybe you could try it on other things you want to vectorize and see how it does. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:57, Friday, 7 February 2014 ( ) :By and large it's a piece of crap. I used it for some of my very early SVG experiments, but as you noted, its accuracy is scant. The colored version is even worse, because it creates one giant layer for each color, and overlays them on top of each other with holes for lower layers to show through, rather than only tracing the area that is actually a particular color. This is so particularly bad that if you open a file made this way in a web browser, you can see every color load in: because it inflates the file size while it's at it. Here's an example. Just sit and watch it load. Uguu. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en ::Oh god... my eyes! — RogalDorn 04:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Hahaha. Was wondering why it lagged Inkscape to heck. Wonder if you could use that to make the equivalent of a GIF :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:48, Tuesday, 11 February 2014 ( ) Hey there! Query me on IRC sometime. I still can't access your forums, so I can't reply to your PM! ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en :Oh shucks! sure thing! — RogalDorn 03:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) image license hey, what is the license for your pic (http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Draco.jpg) can i use it? :It's not my picture but it doesn't have a license so feel free as far as I'm concerned. — RogalDorn 21:46, April 13, 2014 (UTC) NPOemperortimeline Hey Rogal, when you have a moment could you please look at the NPOemperortimeline template and see if I updated that correctly? I think I might have missed something as even if I put Letum's reign in at 800 days it was still this tiny little compressed section on the end. Thanks! -Imperial Empire (talk • ) 07:53, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :You did it correctly IE. The reason it stayed tiny is because the |nationage= parameter is a fixed amount of days with the template there. But the Seniority template there is what makes it stay up to date in real time along with the template on the reigning emperor's |days#= parameter. Cheers! — RogalDorn 08:20, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :) i'm gonna try and be little more proactive nowadays when I can King dope (talk • ) 17:49, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Category Stupid Hey, I added the Defunct Department category to the Imperial Academy page, then I found out they weren't technically defunct so I need to undo that change, only I can't see a way of actually removing it. It doesn't appear on the right hand side in the editor when I edit the page, so I don't know where it's sitting to strip it. Can you take a look please and let me know how I can adjust that in future? Thanks! -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 17:43, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : It seems to have been added by the defunct = yes tag in the infobox. Changing that to 'no' fixed it. ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en ::Thanks for fixing that MvP, good to see you still around. -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 17:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem. I like to lurk :3 ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en Delete request Hey Rogal, could you delete this page please? http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dove%27s_Wing?cb=1355 We (the GPA) are revising our wiki pages, and that has been marked for deletion because the Dove's Wing only had two issues. Dragonshy, President of the GPA on behalf of Bladegolem47, Director of Communications CloudSpirit (talk • ) 03:09, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Done Dragonshy! — RogalDorn 04:54, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :) CloudSpirit (talk • ) 15:33, June 25, 2014 (UTC) House Sitter Guard Can you please fix the House Sitter Guard article so that the main title is "House Sitter Guard of the New Pacific Order" rather than "House-Sitter Guard of the New Pacific Order" so the hyphen is removed? Thanks! -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 07:37, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Heya IE, sorry it took a bit, done though! :) — RogalDorn 04:51, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Rogal! -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 14:03, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Still lurking eh? Yeah, I come by to visit every so often--just to see if anything new happens or there's vandalism and no one spot it yet. Looking back at my old articles and pages, I admit I'm cringing... Aside from that, glad to see you're still working hard as admin! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:28, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Hehe, why are you cringing at your old work? Do you ever miss CN? — RogalDorn 07:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey How are you? I stopped playing CN for a while, but I have a new CyberNations account now. :) Happy65 Talk NAO ' 13:11, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Happy, what are you up to now that you're back in CN? Where did you wind up? Or did you remake NAO? — RogalDorn 07:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I made a new nation and I'm a member of NATO. ' Happy65 ' Talk NAO ' 15:36, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Trade Confusion Hey, I just wanted to know to point out that my cousin and I can't trade because it says it may be the same account, even though all he did was log into CN from my computer. I get why it did it, I just want to know if you could fit it, since we're not obviously not the same person. thanks!(: If you need any information just let me know! ScottieBranch Yattal ( nation ) RayBranch ( Friend) Tripo ( His nation ) ---- :Sorry, I have zero control over anything in-game in CyberNations. I'm just an administrator on the CyberNations Wiki. You should take a look at the Moderation section (and subforums) of the CyberNations forums. Best of luck Scottie. — RogalDorn 07:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) War Names I saw the dispute on the Riot War talk page about naming conventions, and was wondering if it would be better to go to a template style as a provisional naming convention, kind of like how RL wiki names things like natural disasters (see: 2014 West Africa Ebola outbreak). Use the names of the initial blocs/alliances on each side, with a numeric (2nd, 3rd, 4th) or year number if that article already exists. Each alliance's name for the conflict could be included elsewhere in the article. For example, this would be the AZTEC-Riot Society War. If that had happened before, you could either call it the 2nd AZTEC-Riot Society War, or the 2014 AZTEC-Riot Society War. The only exception I see is for global wars, where we might want to go with 11th Global War or July 2014 Global War as a provisional name. Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 00:07, July 5, 2014 (UTC)